


Snowflake

by itendswithz



Series: 30 prompts challenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-New York, Fluff, M/M, nymph!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While living in New York Derek encounters a boy made of ice and can't wait to see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

“Derek.” Laura says in-between breaths. “I (huff) thought I (huff) told you (huff) that we are staying in tonight,” Her werewolf lungs having recovered during her soon-to-be rant. She’s standing in the hallway of their apartment building, facing the door Derek was trying to sneak out of. He almost made it.

Derek smells the faint beginnings of sweat on the back of her neck and she stinks of the city’s back alleys and filth. She must have ran home instead of taking the subway like usual. In fact, if he strains his senses, he can pick up on a tiny trace of flour and cinnamon from the bakery six blocks away.

Damn. He forgot to think that she might be faster than public transportation. A stupid mistake he can only blame on his excitement. He knows speaking will only angry his sister more so he schools his face blank. Laura exhales a small breathe, takes a deep inhale and pushes them both into their shared two-bedroom place in New York. She knows he wouldn’t be easily baited.

“Derek. Please just listen. This fantasy of yours is dangerous. You don’t even know if he’s real-”

“He’s real!” Derek snarls. There’s no way he’s not talking now. “I know what I saw Laura. He’s real and he saved me.”

“You were bleeding and almost dead! It was a hallucination from that’s hunter’s poison,” Laura nearly shouts as she gestures wildly. “And come on Derek. A boy made of ice. That’s unrealistic.”

“So are werewolves,” Derek counters in a whisper. The walls are thin and he doesn’t want neighbors to know _anything._

“Derek.” Laura says, simultaneously pleading with him to be logical and berating him for being unreasonable.

“Laura.” Derek says, simultaneously begging her to get out of the way and showing his exasperation with her. He knows his older sister understands.

“Ugh. Fine. I didn’t want to do this, but you leave me no choice.” She says as she closes her eyes.

“Laura! Don’t you do da-”

“Derek Hale,” her voice unnaturally deep and strong. “I forbid you from leaving this house. Tonight you are going to eat dinner, go into your room and continue working on your research paper. Then you are going to bed.” Her eyes flash open and Derek monetarily gets lost in her blood-red irises. 

His knees go weak and he has this absurd desire to give up and lay on his back. Instead he leans against the wall and musters all of his strength to look her straight in the neck, the highest he can bring his gaze. Laura had never given him an Alpha command before. His blue eyes are no match for her crimson ones, but he mutters, “For the first time in my entire life, I wish I was born first.”

He’s grateful her senses are even more heighten right now, otherwise she might not have heard him. Derek isn’t even sure if he heard himself. He closes his eyes, turns his back to her and stumbles to his room. The sky blue walls only make his heart ache more. Derek thinks if he’s quiet enough he might be able to hear the organ breaking.

He goes straight to the bed and hopes for sleep; hopes to break a direct order from his alpha; hopes to pretend like he’s not missing out on another chance to meet the ice-boy who stole his heart this night five years ago. But within seconds his body is screaming for him to eat – must obey the alpha. 

As a headache begins to form, Derek grabs the can of nuts on his nightstand. He rips the lid in two and chugs a mouthful. _There. I’ve eaten. _He thinks angrily. His body begins to calm and Derek closes his eyes. Sleep comes fast, but not fast to stop him from hearing Laura slouch on the couch and just sit there.__

__~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ _

__A loud tapping startles Derek awake. He hears it again and he realizes it’s coming from his bedroom window. How the hell someone is tapping his 12th story window is beyond him. Derek rolls over so he’s facing the window and is shocked to find it covered in frost. His room is warm and his werewolf heat negates the need for blankets, but Derek pulls them close. The weatherman was right, tonight was record-breaking cold._ _

__There’s two quick taps then, “Hellooo. Are you awake Sexy Werewolf Man? It’s meee, your fairy godmother.” Giggles fill the room. It sounds like bells mixed with sharp winds and gives Derek goosebumps._ _

__Derek doesn’t think twice before opening the window to see _him_ floating there. The boy is sideways with his hair made of ice sticking straight up like a head of cow-licks. His sapphire blue body sparkles faint orange from the street lights below and his eyes are a perfect hue of white. Just as Derek remembers._ _

__“You’re… you’re real,” Derek stutters._ _

__“Of course I’m real! If I wasn’t real then I’d be fake. And if I was fake then how could I know my own thoughts. You’re a silly werewolf, you know that.”_ _

__Derek smiles; he can’t help himself. The ice-boy is real and right in front of him. There are so many questions. “How are you here? Why are you here? What are you?” tumble out of his mouth before he could stop them._ _

__The ice-boy giggles again. “I’m a snow fairy!” He says with a wave of his blue arm as if that explains everything. “I’m here because I can be and because I missed you. You weren’t at the park.”_ _

__“The park?” Derek interrupts._ _

__“Yeah the park!” The fairy giggles. “Every year I see you standing in the park looking up. It’s why I always let the first snowflake fall on your little wolf-y nose,” he says while grabbing Derek’s nose._ _

__The sheer level of coldness from the contact sends a jolt down Derek’s spine, but instead of moving away Derek pulls the hand to his chest. “If you saw me, why didn’t you say hello?”_ _

__Derek tries to keep the anger, hurt and turbulence of emotion from leaking into his question. If the boy’s sudden shyness is anything to judge by, Derek thinks he’s failed._ _

__“First snow-fall is always my busiest night. And…and I wasn’t sure if you wanted to see me,” he adds softly._ _

__Derek brings the hand on his chest up to lips and kisses each finger softly, reveling in how the boy’s eyes widen more and more with each kiss. “Of course I’d want to see you,” he breaths and leans forward._ _

__The fairy pulls his hand free, only to wrap it around the back of Derek’s head and slams his lips against Derek’s. The angle is awkward and wrong and Derek’s lips feel numb within seconds, but it’s the best moment of his young werewolf life._ _

__“That was…. That was warm,” the boy says with a grin. “Well, I have to go back.” He gestures outside and slides out the window._ _

__“Wait!” Derek nearly yells. He can hear Laura roll over in her bed. “I don’t even know your name. And will I see you again?”_ _

__The fairy hovers outside and pulls an exaggerated look of contemplation. “Tomorrow night, same place, same time?” He giggles as he flies away. “And my friends call me Stiles.” The wind whispers against Derek’s cheek._ _

__“Stiles.” Derek says as he leans against the windowsill trying in vain to find the fleeting form. “Tomorrow then.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
